propuesta de san valentin
by mitsuki.yandere
Summary: estaba frente a mi con un vestido que me hizo perder el aliento, al lado su hermano la sostenía del brazo mientras caminaba a si el altar pésimo summary es mi primer fic pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic :3 yei, así que como soy nueva no se usar mucho así que sin más les dejo que lean el primer capitulo

**Pensamiento: negritas **

**CAPITULO 1**

Me encontraba dando vueltas de un lado al otro en el parque repasando cada uno de los pasos para proponerle matrimonio

1º darle las flores

2ºproponerle matrimonio

3º saludarla…

4ºDecirle que es importante en mi vida

No... no ese no es el orden maldición como era ash, estoy demasiado nervioso mucho que hago

Tranquilo kentin ella no te rechazara tenlo por seguro es mi hermana y la conozco bien –me decía lysandro mientras tocaba mi hombro.

Gracias yo también la amo como ella a mí,

me alegra oír eso –y si aunque no lo crean ella era hermana de lysandro lo único que cambiaba era la forma en la que vestía y sus ojos color miel y rosa. Esos ojos que hacían que me perdiera con solo verla era dulce, amable, tímida,

Kentin, él tiene razón todo saldrá bien no te preocupes a…

Podría arruinarlo- Nathaniel le lanzó una mirada rápida

Castiel eso no lo ayuda mucho

¿y quién dijo que lo haría?

Cállense, ahí viene escóndase

**Luce hermosa con ese vestido azul con detalles plateados aún recuerdo cuando la conocí por primera vez, dicen que el amor a primera vista es especial y ese día lo comprobé cuando la vi por esa sensación extraña, y aquel calor me enamore de la hermana de uno de mis amigos aún recuerdo el día en que me entere quien era ella realmente **

_Bueno es corto pero el siguiente lo realizare más largo otra cosa sucrette necesito parejas para narrar mi historia con los siguientes datos _

_Nombre de su "sucrette" si no otro :_

_Rasgos (físicos ojos, cabello etc):_

_Carácter:_

_Chicos (menos ken/kentin):_

_Comenten que tal el primer capitulo _


	2. LA DOLOROSA VERDAD

**Muchas gracias por sus review y sin más continuare **

**LA DOLOROSA VERDAD**

**Capítulo 2**

Detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban tres chicos perplejos ante la respuesta de su amigo

\- A ver déjame entender quieres decir que ella si y no es tu hermana ¿Cómo está eso lysandro?

Hay delegado se ve la atención que pones – mientras afinaba su guitarra.

\- Bueno veras..

**LYSANDRO **

Había regresado del campo, ya que fui a cuidar los conejos, en ese entonces yo tenía trece años me dirigía a la cocina cuando escuche todo, decidí esconderme para que no notaran mi presencia

\- ya te he dicho espera a que sea mayor no podemos decirle a esta edad

\- cariño que pasa si su padre desea saber de ella

\- mi hermana me lo dijo cuándo se enteró que la estaba esperando lysandro no tenía mucho tiempo de nacido,

\- lose, pero tú sabes que ella debe saber la verdad tarde o temprano

\- tienes razón en ello, pero solo de imaginármela enfrente de nosotros y contarle la verdad, de que su verdadera madre murió cuando dio a luz tú lo sabes era mi hermana la dejo sola.

\- lose pero esta verdad solo te tortura pero cuanto le podrá torturar a ella cuando se entere mas tarde, quizás guarde rencor

\- ella misma me lo dijo "cuando sea mayor dile la verdad solo dile que la ame, mientras estaba en mi vientre y la pude cargar unos instantes en mis brazos y que fue mi mejor regalo"

Mi padre medito por unos segundos la situación cuando volteo, su piel torno pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma, me asuste pensando que me habían visto

\- Mitsuki, hija escuchaste todo – mi padre aún seguía sorprendido por verla

\- hija yo...

\- Quiero verla- dijo en un susurro apenas audible

\- ¿Cómo hija?

\- quiero verla –ambos mostraron aquella preocupación

De acuerdo hija iremos mañana

\- espera, y por lo que dices su reacción fue diferente a la que esperabas

\- Se lo tomo de buena manera hasta me sorprendí de ello

\- Y se dieron cuenta de tu presencia

\- sí, me dijeron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era correcto , aun así su actitud fue la misma decidió actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y aprecia mucho a mis padres, les sigue diciendo ella después de todo somos familia

\- Hola chicos

\- No deberías haber estado aquí desde hace una hora armin.

\- si pero me entretuve jugando halo

-shh… miren

**KENTIN**

**Vamos kentin no lo arruines, respira contrólate 1..2..1..2 **

**Maldición estoy más nervioso que cuando le pedir ser mi novia**

\- Hola kentin querías verme

\- si…si bueno es que por que no caminamos hacia al lago

\- claro vamos – caminamos en silencio hacia el lago y empezaba a recordar como la conocí.

Después de dos años de la escuela militar al fin saldré de aquí y estudiare en el instituto sweet amoris, llegue al siguiente día con todos mis papeles

-hola kentin ¿verdad?

**Avance de mañana **

\- ¿tu perro tubo crías?

\- si de hecho ese es el plan

¿Qué plan?

**Bueno hasta aquí queda, y creo que do más largo el capítulo de lo que esperaba ájala les gustes gracias a:**

**Black Ross**

**Anti 456**

**LunaHermosa**

**Yuckri **


	3. recuerdos parte 1

**Aclaro los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a chinomiko **

**La historia a mi **

**Hola de nuevo les comento rápido tendrá breves partes delos capítulos desde que llego al instituto después del servicio militar no se basara en el juego solo pondré de los capítulos al azar y pocos, bueno los que crea que irían bien en la historia las conversaciones no serán las mismas pero el trama si es como lo que pensaba el en ese momento sin más las dejo leer **

**Capitulo 3**

Después de dos años de la escuela militar al fin saldré de aquí y estudiare en el instituto sweet amoris, llegue al siguiente día con todos mis papeles

-hola kentin ¿verdad?

-sí, hola Nataniel

\- vaya sí que has cambiado mucho

-ja si algo la escuela militar hizo la diferencia creo

-bueno no importa toma esto creo ya sabes que hacer, llena el formulario y nos vemos luego

-claro, nos vemos luego

Empecé a camina para encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde llenar mi formulario, agradecí porque el patio se encontraba vacía, asi que me senté en una banca y encontré en ella una libreta particularmente negra así que la deje a un lado para terminar mi formulario, de pronto vi a una chica daba vueltas de un lado a otro por todo el patio venia hacia mi dirección estaba algo nerviosa a mi parecer

\- hola - me dijo mostrando una sonrisa,

\- Ho…hola – **porque mis mejillas están ardiendo**

**\- **amm… disculpa pero podrías darme la libreta- me dijo señalando la libreta

**-** eehh… si claro toma

**-** gracias o vaya eres nuevo no me había dado cuenta,

**-** oh si claro – me sonreí tontamente y sentí que mis mejilla ardían

**\- **entonces bienvenido y….

\- mitsuki… encontraste mi libreta y… hola – el chico tenía una forma extraña de vestir ¿ en qué siglo estamos? Ambos se parecen mucho salvo el corte y color de ojos

\- si hermanito toma

\- gracias no olvides nos vemos luego, gracias pequeña

\- si claro

Termine mi formulario y se lo entregue a Nathaniel, durante los siguientes meses solo la encontraba en la clases y a la salida mi corazón cada vez latía más y más fuerte sentía que un día saldría de mi pecho mi corazón por tanta fuerza en la que latía

\- un concierto darán interesante – pensé sin muchas ganas o eso creía

\- entonces estas emocionado por el concierto – esa voz hizo que me pusiera rojo como tomate volteé hacia donde ella estaba

\- ehh si, si claro suena interesante

\- ¡GENIAL! Nos vemos luego –** maldición no puedo tener una conversación estable con ella **

**-** si claro adiós

Ya es noche y olvido mi libro genial, ahora donde fue que lo deje, camine hasta las escaleras cuando

-Take this sinking boat and point it home,  
We've still got time,  
Raise your hopeful voice,  
you have a choice,  
You've made it now.

\- pero de donde es

De pronto la voz seso, y continúe mi rumbo,

Hoy es el concierto, hay mucha gente de otros institutos y vi a mitsuki de un lado a otro como semanas anteriores ayudando a poder realizar el evento,

Cae la noche y empiezan el concierto con varias canciones que en mi opinión son poco conocidas

Lysandro y _Miyuki Higurashi inician el concierto, ambos hacen una exelente pareja quien lo diría son como almas gemelas , lysandro empieza a cantar una canción que me resulto en cierta forma familiar.. _

\- I don't know you  
But I want you,  
All the more for that.

Lysandro extendió su mano un poco hacia enfrente, ahí estaba ella con un vestido rojo se veía espectacular, no encontraba otra palabra para explicarla como se veía

\- Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react.

Ambos cantaron la canción, ella era la de la dulce voz, mi mirada seguía fija que reaccione solo cuando todos aplaudieron esa canción fue el cierre del concierto Salí mucho antes que todos, ella salió después

\- cantas fenomenal

\- ooh gracias, - su sonrisa siempre mostraba tranquilidad en ella

\- Ken-tin... oye

\- Am mande

-estas bien hemos caminado hacia el lago pero no has dicho nada, enserio estas bien- dijo en una voz preocupada

Si, si estoy bien solo recordaba algo

\- así , y puedo saber de qué se trata **– esta chica me deja sin aliento cada vez que me mira así**

CASTIEL

\- ¿tu perro tubo crías?

\- si de hecho ese es el plan

\- ¿Qué plan?

Solo esperen … ahí viene

Rous venía siendo jalada por la hija de demoño son pequeños pero muy fuertes,

\- llegas tarde tabla

\- cállate aquí está el perro toma

\- gracias lysandro el anillo

\- …

\- lysandro

**N/A: Bien hasta aquí queda y bueno Malas noticias, bueno el lunes entro a clases así que espero mi horario para acomodarlo y seguirlo, calculo que tendrá con este 4 capitulos totales de recuerdos quizás menos :3 contando los de ustedes y las parejas son las siguientes**

**Rous - castiel**

**Lysandro - **_**Miyuki Higurashi**_

**Jhoselyn – armin **

_**Janade Black - alexy /leigh (sigo en duda perdón siendo sincera de Alexis me doy una idea en cuanto al cambio de género, de leigh no tanto en su relación)**_

_**CANCIÒN: FALLING SLOWLY **_

_**Y bueno me he dado cuenta una vez quizás ayer o antier no recuerdo buscando un fic que hay uno con el nombre de mitsuki creí que sería la única pero lo dudo así que mi sucrette se llama así completa **_

_**mitsukiyandere **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews**_


	4. recuerdos parte 2

**Hola chicas e aquí otro capítulo chicas, les aclaro algo en breve los capítulos contienen diálogos de los episodios al igual que el trama pero notaran una ligera diferencia en las escenas quizás demasiada en esta **

**Los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a chinomiko, la historia si me pertenece sin más las dejo leer**

Pov. Autora

Todos se encontraban perplejos por la reacción de lysandro nadie podría creer que perdiera los añillos a excepción de castiel claro, aunque era común que perdiera su libreta algo importante como eso era imperdonable desde la perspectiva de castiel

\- ¿se refieren a esta caja?

\- ¿Jhoselyn? – todos estaban sorprendidos nadie supo hasta cuando había llegado, estaba recargada en un árbol mientras juagaba con su psp

\- Cu-cuando llegaste Jhoselyn- pregunto un sonrojado armin, ante esa voz Jhoselyn sintió sus mejillas arder

\- Hola armin.

\- ¿Cómo encontraste la caja?

\- En la entrada del parque la encontré

\- Bueno gracias Jhoselyn

\- Sera mejor que te apures con el anillo castiel

\- Castiel tomo el anillo y un listón rojo, y lo ato alrededor del cuello del pero y observo esperando la señal

Pov. Kentin

Le conté la forma en la que la conocí la verdad no tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía por ella, nos sentíamos frente al lago en una manta roja

-ven comamos un bocadillo

Comimos un pequeño refrigerio que había preparado, no era la gran cosa, observe a los niños volando cometas y corriendo, a los ancianos lanzando alimento para alimentar a las aves y una que otra pareja con rosas, chocolates y globos, si era el dia de san Valentín y nosotros disfrutando de un pequeño picnic que organice con ayuda de nuestros amigos del instituto

-bien ahora me dirás que tienes

-yo bueno… lo que pasa es que

-kentin estas más nervioso que el día que me pediste ser tu novia

\- sí, lo se discúlpame

\- bien dime que es lo que tienes

\- eres una chica genial, le has dado sentido a la palabra y a mi vida, eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida por eso - lance un pequeño silbido y de entre los arbusto salió un Beauceron, a toda prisa de donde me encontraba aún era pequeña y mitsukiyandere la miro de una manera extraña me incline y acaricie la cabeza de la perrita aun no tenía nombre pero ella lo elegiría, la cargo en mis brazos y me acerque a mitsukiyandere, aún seguía con su mirada curiosa no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿quieres cargarla?

-amm… si claro – la tomo entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciarla mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la manta, la perrita estaba tan contenta que se colocó boca arriba dejando a mitsukiyandere paralizada y sorprendida, sonreí levemente así que tome a la perrita y le quite el listón poco a poco.

-mitsukiyandere, quiero que seas no solo una amiga y una compañera, quiero que seas algo mas ¿mitsukiyandere quieres casarte con migo?- estaba helada, una lagrima salió de sus mejillas **¿hice algo mal?, ¿lo dije muy rápido?.**

\- esperen esa es la señal – la perrita se encontraba desinquieta después de escuchar un silbido rápidamente castie la soltó,

-catiel como se conocieron tú y Rous- pregunto un curioso armin

Recuerdo de castiel

\- Cuando debrah, regreso después de que me entere que Rous no quería que cumpliera mi sueño,

\- Es mi última advertencia. ¡Tranquilízate o te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar! ¡Deja en paz a todo el mundo! ¡si debra está aquí es para hacerme una proposición de oro! ¡Y con todo el jaloneo que has montado desde que ha llegado no consigo decidirme!

\- ¡Pero espera! Justo…

\- Lárgate… y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra olvídate que existo

\- le pedí que se alejara y no me volviera a hablar así paso una semana hasta que escuche en el alto parlante la discusión algo en mi me hacía sentir mal,

ella tenía razón y yo no la escuche en lo más mínimo, así que me dispuse a buscarla en la sala de maestro y la encontré en el pasillo con debrah estaba enojada y estaba por darle una bofetada a Rous ,rápida mente la detuve y le pedí a debrah que se largara, me amenazo que había encontrado a alguien mejor, quien resultó ser el novio de rosa

al final cuando ella se fue, mire a Rous y me sentí mal por ella, le creí a alguien que me había traicionada hace unos años que a mi mejor amiga, si se había convertido en ello mi mejor amiga aunque ella no lo supiera y quería algo más que eso, sentía que ella jamás me perdonaría por lo que hice al final me busco para consolarme por lo que había pasado estos días, pero me sentí aliviado porque pese a como la trate no perdonaría

\- wow sorpréndete al final lo perdonaste

\- el no era culpable de la situación, no había razón del porque odiarlo, y a cambiado algunas cosas

\- tienes razón tabla- sonrió de manera sínica mientras le lanzaba una mirada seductora a Rous- cof…cof

\- bueno algunas cosas

\- y tu Jhoselyn como conosiste a armin- a ambos sus mejillas tornaron un rojo carmesin

\- bueno… lo que pasa del como lo conoci es

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capítulo lo lamento no tenía tiempo para subirlo :3 muchas gracias por sus **_**reviews y me falta una pareja para nathaniel **_


	5. Chapter 5

HEME AQUÍ DE NUEVO :D PERO EN BREVE PENULTIMO CAPITULO (DE LOS RECUERDOS)

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO

LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENESE

Recuerdo de Jhoselyn

Iniciaría un nuevo año en otra escuela en el instituto swett amoris

**Al fin encontré la playera de zelda que tanto estaba buscando **

**(Ideas de la playera playera-zelda-link-de-bolsillo-2980-MLM4824113293_ )**

\- muy bien llevo mucho tiempo en el centro comercial, ahora

\- Alexis ya te dije que detesto venir a l centro comercial

\- deberías salir más seguido hermanito

\- bien como quieras

**Que raros son ellos, algo me faltaba mm... o si claro una funda para mi psp.**

Camine por todo el centro comercial, en busca del local pero nada no lo encontraba por ningún sitio, así que decidí tomar un descanso mientras me acercaba a la cafetería note a los gemelos discutiendo por algo,

el peli azul se mostraba muy feliz y el pelinegro solo miraba con rencor a su hermano mientras en sus manos sostenía seis bolsas o quizás más en cada mano, decidí seguir mi rumbo y al fin encontré la tienta, pero mi atención se centró en un juego

assassins creed, había desaparecido mágicamente ese juego de mi casa y era el único disponible

\- la funda puede esperar para otro día

Me disponía a tomarlo cuando…

\- ¡oyeee! yo lo tome primero

\- claro que no

\- armin ya vámonos me faltan algunas cosa que comprar y mas para

\- Janade Black lose, pero vamos solo dame tiempo

-no ya vámonos

El peli azul coloco su mano en la camisa de su hermano mientras era jalado fuera del local

**-** que raros son

Hoy es mi primer dia en este instituto así que decidí estrenar mi playera que compre un pantalón de mezclilla y unos conversen negros

\- hola eres la estudiante nueva verdad

\- si claro y tu eres

\- me llamo mitsukuyandere, un gusto y el tuyo es

\- Jhoselyn ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- solo venía a entregarte esto, es una hoja de registró, el delegado se encuentra atendiendo un asunto pero cuando lo termines ve a la sala quizás ya se desocupe

\- claro muchas gracias

\- de nada a y..

\- vamos mitsukiyandere que se nos hace tarde

\- ya voy kentin… bienvenida

\- gracias

**3 MESES DEPUES **

Me tomo poco tiempo en acabarlo quizás un poco más de 2 meses pero durante ese tiempo me he sentido observada,

Hoy habrá un examen así que se me haría tarde, estaba bajando de la azotea cuando en las escaleras del segundo piso encontré a la directora regañando a un alumno

\- joven armin se le ha pedido que no esté en las escaleras sentado en las escaleras de la institución, y su juguetito este quedara decomisado hasta el final de la hora

-pero diré…

\- PERO NADA JOVENSITO OTRA PALABRA MAS Y LO SUSPENDO

La directora se fue enojada armin estaba más tranquilo de lo normal hasta que me vio, mis mejillas comenzaron arder y me aleje de ahí.

Durante los siguientes días me sentí más observada

\- jóvenes realizaran un trabajo en equipo de la siguiente manera

º Mitsukiyandere - kentin

º castiel - rous

º lysandro - Miyuki Higurashi

º hikari usted trabajara con Nathaniel

castiel observaba de manera fría a Nathaniel, pese a que se arregló el asunto de debrah el solo odiaba una cosa y era que el delegado estuviera cerca de alguien que quería y protegia mucho y era su hermana.

\- y por ultimo

º armin y Jhoselyn

me sorprendí cuando me dieron a conocer a mi compañero de proyecto

Durante ese lapso armin ha actuado de forma extraña, lo he mirado de forma disimulada, sus mejillas tornaban un color carmesí cada vez que le hablaba

Un año después

16 de abril

\- maldición se me hizo tarde

Ya conocía a la perfección a armin o eso creía yo con el tiempo él y yo nos volvimos inseparables después de clases había a mi casa o yo a la de el para jugar ya sea en el x-box o wii

\- Jhoselyn ¿Cómo estás?

\- bien chicas, aún no llega el maestro

\- no aun no, tenemos la hora libre

\- ok dejare mis cosas en mi casillero las veré en el aula

\- de acuerdo nos vemos allá

Camine hacia mi casillero y deje algunos libro que no ocuparía hasta más tarde, cuando entre al aula encontré un cartel con imágenes de cosplay que hemos realizado armin y yo, la expresión cuando lo vi jugando mientras realizaba un cosplay incluso fotos que no sabía de su existencia,

Abajo con las palabras _Will you be my player 2 _estaba sorprendida ahí estaban todos incluyéndolo a el

\- Jhoselyn _Will you be my player 2_

\- si armin claro que si

\- aww que linda historia

\- Tabla ¿Cómo es que yo no supe eso?

\- si entraras a clases lo sabría mejor,

Castiel ignoro el comentario de Rous, y prefirió abrir una lata de refresco

\- hola chicos lamentamos la demorará

hikari yo quiero oir su historia

historia de que hablas Jhoselyn

de cómo tú y Nathaniel se conosieron

Un sonrojado yandere y un casi ahogado tsundere miraron de forma incomoda y asesina respectivamente a Rous

\- Bueno de hecho lo conocí en el concierto que se realizó en la escuela

Hikari

Mi hermano se encontraba ensayando asi que llegaría tarde el me cuida desde que mis padres ya no vienen a vernos muy seguido empezaría a ensayar una canción pero la verdad no se me ocurría cual, cuando me dispuse a sacar mi guitarra algo me faltaba y era mi pluma favorita y sabia quien la tenía, y me dispuse a salir a buscarla

BUENO A QUILE DEJO UuUr LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO OJALA LES GUSTE ES TE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE LOS RECUERDOS ASI QUE DISFRUNTENLO

LAMENTO LA DEMORA Y ME DISCULPO SI NOTAN ALGUNA FALTA ORTOGRAFICA


	6. recuerdos parte 4

Hola a todas :D

Bueno este es el último solo para los recuerdos, aún faltan capítulos pero en esta meteré las siguientes historias

Lysandro, Nathaniel

El de alexy será más adelante :3 asi que paciencia

Recuerdo Hikari

Camine rumbo al instituto hecha una furia esa pluma de guitarra era una de la buena suerte y nadie podía tocarlo nadie. Toda la gente que pasaba a mi lado se quitaba o me veía rara quizás por el aura que mostraba, llegue al instituto y escuche los ensayos de mi hermano

\- ¡CATIEL! Te llevaste la pluma de mi guitarra

El ritmo de la música desafino de golpe cuando castiel escucho los gritos de su hermana

\- ¡de qué demonios hablas tabla yo no la tengo!

\- si no la tienes entonces quien

\- porque no buscas en la caja de objetos perdidos en la sala de delegados

Ambos miraron con incredulidad al delegado

\- vamos les parece

\- de acuerdo

Hikari y Nathaniel se dirigían a la puerta hasta que un grito los detuvo

\- iré con ustedes

Aunque era frio con todos castiel quería mucho a su hermana y el no dejaría que nadie se le acercara y menos si se tratase del delegado,

Caminaron hasta la sala de delegados y Nathaniel le mostro dos cajas de objetos perdidos

-bueno esta son en esta son objetos grandes y en la otra objetos pequeños

\- gracias Nathaniel

\- bu…bueno no es nada

Castiel solo pensaba una cosa y era Salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y es que suficiente tenía con ver al delegado en la escuela y los ensayos. verlo ahí con su hermana es como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría , pues los dos buscaban la dichosa pluma que ella mismo no sabía dónde estaba al menos no era igual que lysandro pues el solo se la pasaba buscando sin decir mucho de lo que solía perder. Para castiel solo se le hacía eterno cada segundo que pasaban ahí

En cambio para ella estar con Nathaniel era diferente pues ella sentía que haber tenido un momento de privacidad como novios, si así eran novios en secreto nadie lo sabía ni la propia hermana de Nathaniel,

La forma en la que andaban fue diferente pues Nathaniel se reusaba a trabajar el primer día con ella pues creía que era igual que su hermano pero durante el trabajo Hikari le demostró todo lo contrario, eso hizo cambiar la actitud del delegado y a escondidas le pidió ser su novia, sin dudarlo lo acepto pues ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos

y aunque fingían su relación en público, cuando no había nadie aprovechaban para hablar de su día pero hoy había una excepción castiel quien trataba de matar a Nathaniel con la mirada, eso no les permitía hablar cómodamente y eso enojaba a la pareja .

\- ¡LA ENCONTRE!

\- qué bueno ya vámonos

\- gracias Nathaniel

-de nada Hikari

Castiel no era un tonto actuaban muy raro y eso lo enojaba mas

\- ya, tabla vámonos

-voy… adiós nath

Pasaron las semanas y era el día del concierto, la gente aplaudía y gritaba como locos, al finalizar Hikari salió del sótano y se dirigió al patio pero la escena que vio ahí el dejo petrificado

Rous se encontraba hablando con la mujer que era su peor pesadilla debrah le tenía un rencor enorme incluso antes de que ella le rompiera el corazón a su hermano

\- Rous

\- ¿conoces a esa tipa?

\- La ex de mi hermano

-oh… ya veo

\- ¿no sabes que queria?

Aunque fuera fría con todos, algo le indicaba que Rous era diferente a las demás que se le acercaban a su hermano

\- solo buscaba a castiel

-de acuerdo, adiós rous

Me mantuve al margen durante el lapso de la visita de debrha

Cuando camine por el pasillo cuando

\- Es mi última advertencia. ¡Tranquilízate o te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar! ¡Deja en paz a todo el mundo! ¡si debra está aquí es para hacerme una proposición de oro! ¡Y con todo el jaloneo que has montado desde que ha llegado no consigo decidirme!

\- ¡Pero espera! Justo…

\- Lárgate… y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra olvídate que existo

\- **así que para eso vino ella **

Camine a la sala de delegados y encontré a Nathaniel muy tenso

\- hola…

\- hola…Hikari

\- así que regreso

\- si así parece, solo porque lo quiere como guitarrista

\- ¿Cómo… peggy verdad?

\- si así es puff… tu hermano está feliz

\- lose pero no sé cómo hacerlo entrar en razón

\- yo menos

\- Quizás si…

\- Chicos

\- Rosa ¿Qué sucede?

\- tengo un plan los veré en casa de Rous si

\- de acuerdo

Al terminar la hora de clases me dirigí a mi casillero donde saque unos libros para mañana

\- ya te vas tabla

\- tu que crees

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Que…que me pasa! ¡es debrah por que más estaría así!

\- tú también, que esperabas es una oportunidad única

\- sabes que te lastimara

\- si fueras mi hermana lo entenderías

\- lo soy, y sé que ella está jugando con Tigo

\- lo mejor será que te largues a casa

Quede indignada la prefería a ella antes que a su propia hermana

\- Hikari vámonos

-voy rosa

Al llegar a la casa de Rous,

Se encontraban todos kentin, mitsukiyandere, rosaly, lysandro, _Miyuki Higurashi, armin, Nathaniel y claro Rous también,_

Rosa conto en breve el plan así que Nathaniel y yo nos dirigimos al comprar los trajes no sin antes notar a kentin con un rojo carmesí por un comentario que por error le dijo a mitsukiyandere Nathaniel y yo sonreímos por la situación cuando nos quedamos solos al fin pude hablar con el

\- tú también tienes un plan ¿no?

\- no, no se me ocurre nada

\- los parlantes de la escuela

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- Si, los comunicadores

\- que se escuche todo te refieres

\- si esa es la idea

\- perfecto mañana lo intentaremos

Hoy se realizaban el plan de rosa y todo fue de maravilla pues toda la conversación se escuchó por los parlantes así que vimos a la en el pasillo que estaba por recibir pero castiel la detuvo

Y él se fue lo iba a seguir pero rous se adelantó y Nathaniel me detuvo

\- déjalos ellos se tienen que arreglar

\- tienes razón

Camine sola a la salida cuando

\- ¡TU!

\- de que hablas

-no solo fue ella si no también tu

Que

\- Si tu planeaste todo para alejarme de mi casi

\- para que lo hirieras de nuevo

Debrah alzo su mano yo cerré los ojos esperando la bofetada pero no llego

\- no vuelvas a tocar a Hikari

-por qué rubiecito

\- ella es mi novia y que te quede claro no la toques

La gente que estaba ahí estaba sorprendida incluso se escuchó un que por parte de mi hermano, al sentirse debrah observada se sintió avergonzada y se alejó de ahí

\- más vale que expliques estos delegado

Rous era consiente que este problema no le pertenecía así que se alejó de ahí

\- espera castiel

-que espere que, ¿desde cuándo tú y el salen?

-más de seis meses es una historia larga y…

\- tengo todo el día

Rous le explico todo a detalle, aunque castiel mostraba enojo ante la situación no le quedó otra que aceptar su relación pues sabía que ella no era esa niña que se enojaba por toda ya había crecido y como su padre le dijo ella tarde o temprano dejaría de ser su hermana pequeña

Fin del recuerdo

\- no puedo creerlo

\- creí que eso ya lo sabias

\- ese día preferí irme me sentía incomoda y _Miyuki Higurashi como se conocieron tú y lysandro_

_\- Cuanto seguirás con esto_

_\- Hasta que escuche todos _

\- bueno ambos teníamos los mimos sentimientos pero

Recuerdo de _Miyuki Higurashi_

_Había olvidado una libreta en el casillero así que me dirigí al fondo de las escaleras donde estaba mi casillero cuando me encontraba sacando unas libretas escuche un ruido extraño al voltear note una sombra y: _

_\- ¡un… fantasma! ¡Ahhh¡_

_Estaba tan asustada que le avente todas mis libretas _

_\- ¡auch!_

_\- ¡o por dios, lo siento!_

_\- descuide bella dama, lamento molestarla _

_\- …. _

_\- lo mejor será que me valla _

_Desde ese día no lo volví a verlo salvo en clases, mi libreta solo tenía pequeñas estrofas de algunas canciones que yo compuse así que camine al jardín y toque el violín _

_Cada nota trataba de expresarla por lo que sentía, ponía mi mayor empeño, mi corazón y alma en ella _

_\- tocas excelente el violín_

_Detuve esas melodías de golpe_

_\- … gracias eso creo _

_\- No fue nada_

_Unos meses después _

_Estábamos a una semana de la carrera de orientación todos tenían pareja para la carrera menos yo_

_Cuando me disponía a salir alguien me detuvo _

_\- Miyuki Higurashi espera _

_-... que pasa_

_\- quieres ser … mi pareja para la carrera_

_\- si claro _

_\- bien nos vemos ese día _

_Hoy era la carrera de orientación y mi pareja era lysandro claro, salvo el mínimo detalle perdió el mapa estábamos perdidos y digo porque no sabíamos la dirección me sentía agotada, ya estaba empezando a atardecer _

_\- te sientes bien _

_\- si descuida, solo estoy agotada eso es todo_

_\- si descansemos es mejor_

_Ambos estaban sentados Miyuki Higurashi empezó a tararear una melodía, mientras lysandro cantaba unas pequeñas estrofas_

_\- If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door_

_-'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
_

_\- We don't have it anymore. _

_\- There's no religion that could save me…_

_Un ruido extraño lo saco de sus pensamientos _

_\- que…que fue eso _

_-no se _

_El movimiento provenía de los árboles, lysandro como reflejo puso a Miyuki Higurashi atrás de su espalda para protegerla de cualquier peligro _

_Algo salto entre los arbustos era un conejo blanco con manchas grises Miyuki Higurashi por impulso se agacho para tocar el conejo quien cuidadosamente se acercó a ella _

_-¿Te gustan los conejos? _

_\- me encantan _

_Con el tiempo lysandro y Miyuki Higurashi se hicieron grandes amigos, lysandro había escuchado acerca del amor a primera vista pero no creía que era cierto hasta ahora _

_Lysandro se hallaba en el jardín muy tranquilo dibujando a aquella chica de la que se enamoró a primera vita_

_\- lysandro para que querías verme _

_\- si bueno bella dama que ro que escuches esto _

_\- de acuerdo _

_\- Ciento una fragancia familiar en el aire, la brisa que te rodea ahora me rodea a mí._

_Estaba impresionada pues para lysandro compartir sus canciones le resultaba difícil _

_\- Tal vez en mi corazón, quede la luz que me dejaste, es esa luz la que me protege de las penas. Te amo, ahora cierro mis ojos, y de nuevo pienso en ti._

_Cada estrofa la cantaba con el corazón algo que le era sorprendente para ella_

_\- Te amo, si solo pudiera llenar tus ojos. Te amo, si solo pudiera mostrarte mi sonrisa, podría darte todas la estrellas brillantes del cielo. Te amo, si solo pudiera mostrarte mi amor. Te amo, si solo pudieras mostrarme tu corazón, te seguiré a donde sea. Te amo, te amo, te amo, por siempre._

_Cuando lysandro termino de cantar Miyuki Higurashi Lloraba pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza sino de alegría, se acercó a ella y de su espalda saco un ramo de rosas blancas_

_\- la rosa blanca significa pureza e inocencia por eso te comparo con esta rosa porque eres eso pura e inocente, mi bella dama me harías el honor de convertirte en mi novia_

_Claro que si lysandro estaría más que encantada _

_Fin de la historia Miyuki Higurashi_

_Bueno hasta aquí le dejo UuUr les dejo este largo capitulo muchas gracias por sus comentarios _

_Nos leemos luego _

_Las canciones están en orden la última canción de lysandro búsquenla subtitulada :3 _

_"Sincerely Abbey (A Love Poem)", de Semaj The Poet _

_Bruno Mars - It Will Rain _

_Boys Over Flowers - Love You_


	7. preparativos

Al fin n.n tengo tiempo pero bueno sigamos

Los personajes no son mios la historia si

**Preparativos**

Los días se volvían un caos, pastel, invitaciones, temáticas, invitados, y muchas cosas más.

Pero solo faltaba un detalle que era importante más que la propia fiesta y era el vestido, algo como eso sería imperdonable para ella misma así que preparo una cita rosaly para diseñar un vestido, bueno digamos que era así, ya que rosa se ofreció a hacer el vestido

-¡mitsukiyandere!

-ho-hola rosa

-ven ya tengo un vestido

\- he si...claro

-Hola chicas veo que vinieron con ella y tú también alexy

-jaja si hola rosa

\- bien sigamos acompáñame mitsukiyandere

Pasada una media hora mitsukiyandere salió del vestidor con un vestido blanco

Con un escote de corazón y la espalda descubierta, ajustado y terminaba en una cola de pez (pésima describiendo así que una idea .

)

-am... no crees que es muy descubierto

-al contrario te queda, perfecto

-Janade Black

-Qué bueno que llegas, qué opinas del vestido de mitsukiyandere

-bien creo…. Rosa

Janade Black camino hacia una sillas y tomo asiento lejos de ellas, no era como las demás de sociable pero algo hizo que llamara la atención de aquel peli azul, quizás fue su actitud la que le atrajo a él, lo más sorprendente fue lo que ella logro para cambiarlo, de hecho no hizo nada pero lo hizo cambiar en cuanto sus gustos , recuerda que siempre estaba tras kentin una relación que él deseaba que fuera real, pero cuando se enteró que kentin tenía una relación con mitsukiyandere se sintió devastado, tanto que decidió desaparecer por unos días, tomo una maleta y desapareció sin dejar una nota de donde o cuando regresaría, sino que solo se iria.

_**Mama, papa no regresare**_

_**En un tiempo por favor **_

_**No me busquen**_

_**ATTE alexy**_

AUTORA

Tomo el autobús y llego a un bosque (el de la carrera de orientación)

Camino lo más lejos que pudo y encontró una cabaña, que daba vista al pequeño lago miro por última vez el número de la llave y entro en la cabaña saco de entre su maleta una pijama y se dispuso a descansar un momento, pasada la noche su estómago aclamo algo de atención busco entre su maleta una bolsa con algunos alimentos y preparo un poco para cenar, no era la gran cosa pues solo llevaba para unos días o eso creía el

Se disponía a comer cuando un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos

Era un sonido poco particular pues se podía escuchar como lanzaban algo al agua, no tenía miedo bueno eso trataba de aparentar, se asomó un poco, una chica de cabello largo hasta la espalda de un color negro como la misma que la noche su cabello era rebelde aun con la noche se notaba ese cabello tan despeinado

Trataba de averiguar quién era realmente la chica, pero jamás volteo, así que se retiró a terminar su cena para finalmente dormir

Había amanecido salí para tomar un poco el sol, me senté cercas de una piedra me coloque mis cascos y me relaje, no sé cuánto tiempo tuve los ojos cerrados

Hasta que un poco de agua cayó en mí, abrí mis ojos y vi a una chica, quizás era la misma de ayer

-hola

-…

-¿Cómo estás?- me miro de reojo y se marchó - ¿será muda acaso?

Narrador

Alexy siguió contemplando el lago, sentía una presión en su pecho pues su corazón seguía acelerado y no entendía el por qué su corazón se aceleraba o el por qué se convirtió en gay.

Hasta que recordó la razón el rechazo de una de sus viejas compañeras en la secundaria este fue el motivo por el cual cambio de gustos, pero ahora era diferente pues el ama a un chico, que tenía ya a una novia, quizás para el amar no era lo suyo ya era momento de resignarse y saber que jamás llegaría la indicada

Con el paso de los días alexy observaba a Janade Black de una manera disimulada algo en su corazón le indicaba que era la correcta, deseaba hablar con él pero ¿a qué costo?, sufrir otra vez no estaba en sus planes, se levanto

Y empezó a recoger sus cosas, hoy regresaría a su casa no estar presente por casi más de una semana ya era suficiente para el camino y tomo el autobús directo a su casa, al llegar su padres solo observaban a lo lejos, no querían decir algo que consideraran perjudicial para el

Durante el paso de los días continuo con su rutina cuando es su clase de cien el señor ferres no hizo acto de presencia en nada en cambio llego la directora con una maestra y una alumna nueva, bueno solo para algunos pues para alexy durante ese tiempo en el que estuvo en el bosque ya la conocía

Al concluir la clase

Enserio una encuesta para elegir compañeros que idea más absurda, La conteste lo más que pude pero las preguntas eran de lo más absurdas para mí.

Hoy sería el día empezaron a asignar compañeros mi destino seguía juagando en mi contra kentin fue mi compañero pero algo en mi mente me decía que todo estaría bien, la clase empezó de lo más confuso éramos alumnos no químicos

Pero un ruido nos sorprendió de la nada armin y amber hicieron explotar los reactivos de laboratorio había mucho humo y tuvimos que evacuar el laboratorio ya afuera divise a todos menos a Janade Black mi corazón latió a mil por hora, solo atine donde podía estar así que corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas lo permitían, la vi en el suelo estaba inconsciente, por impulso la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve al área de enfermería, paso casi dos horas y empezaba a reaccionar

\- hola

\- ...

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- bien… eso creo

\- toma bebe un poco de agua

\- .. gracias

Durante el tiempo en enfermería hablamos de cosas triviales, recibimos el regaño por parte de la maestra y la directora por no respetar las indicaciones.

Los días pasaban y poco a poco mis sentimientos dieron un giro de 360º grados cada dia la amaba mas

\- Es ahora o nunca

\- Venga hermanito quien lo diría que una chica te cambiaria repentina mente

\- Calla armin me encantaría que estuvieras en mi lugar

\- Lo estuve recuerdas

\- … pfff

\- mira alexy ahí esta corre

\- Janade Black… espera

\- que pasa alexy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas ta rojo? ¿te encuentras bien?

-ehh si claro es solo que

\- ¿si?

\- yo… bueno… q-qui –quieres ser mi novia- apreté lo más que pude esperando una respuesta en cambio sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura

\- me encantaría alexy

Por impulso también la abrase y aun que tenemos una buena relación aun le es difícil comunicarse con los demás

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo este capítulo el próximo será castiel

Gracias por sus comentarios


	8. celos, Graba y guarda

Hola bueno al fin algo de tiempo y tengo la oportunidad pero bueno más abajo les diré por que la demora

*recuerden que hay algunos fragmentos del juego en la historia*

Y en asterisco significa *pensamiento*

Cap. 8 celos, Graba y guarda

A pocos días de la boda los chicos decidieron reunirse en la casa del futuro casado para una pequeña charla y recordar algunas cosas que les cambio la vida durante su estadía en el instituto.

No tan lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo cual sangre interpretando unas notas en su guitarra favorita para su nueva canción y de paso su siguiente clase, si aunque no era el chico promedio que todos quisieran que fuera el impartía clases de música un proyecto que él quería pues el recuerda como era en esa apoca un chico con sueños y que lo que más desea era que se cumplieran, pero todo eso se vino por una conversación que se escuchó en el instituto durante ese tiempo decidió faltar por una semana pero lo que no conto fue que a su regreso haría el ridículo de su vida.

RECUERDO

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde el incidente de debrah , sentía un poco más de calma pues ya sabía quién era realmente ella haberla puesto en un pedestal para que luego la tirara a la basura así como él fue tratado, regreso con todo su ánimo posible si a eso le llamaba ánimo, al fin cumpliría su objetivo declarársele a Rous pues por ella sentía algo muy fuerte y tenía planeado muchas cosas para declarársele, haría el ridículo eso era claro para él, pero con solo saber si realmente sentía lo mismo ella por él era suficiente, pero con la llegada de debrah todo fue un caos en su cerebro y en su corazón. Aquellos sentimientos que boto a la basura los empezó a sacar pero después del incidente supo bien quien era a la que realmente amaba camino hasta la entrada del instituto

\- hola castiel

-lysandro hola y ¿Rous?

\- no la eh visto

\- vale gracias

Camino por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrarla y por milagro la encontró ahí pero con un chico por alguna extraña razón se sintió que la sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo de golpe ahí estaba ella muy felizmente saludándolo

*qué demonios me está pasando *

\- oh castiel hola que bueno que regresas

-hola tabla, llevo prisa

Durante este lapso castiel se dirigió al aula para tomar sus clases o simplemente fingir el interés

\- muy bien quiero presentarles a alguien nuevo en el instituto, por favor joven pasa ponte de pie y preséntate ante sus compañeros

\- si profesor, buenos días me llamo viktor y espero que nos podamos llevar bien

Muy bien ¿alguien desea hacerle una pregunta?

Castiel en ese momento tenía muchas pero prefirió callar como los demás pues solamente el quería saber qué relación tenía con Rous, las clases transcurrieron con la normalidad posible por así decirlo.

Durante el almuerzo se encontraban rous, victor, Jhoselyn, Janade Black, Hikari, Miyuki Higarashi y mitsukiyandere hablando con el nuevo alumno y conociéndolo más

-así que Rous, ¿enserio tú y viktor son primos?

Ambos se miraron de manera curiosa, y soltaron una carcajada

-No, claro que no somos primos de manera genética pero si política ya que su papa se casó cuando él tenía dos años y hemos convivido mucho como familia

-Sí, pero perdimos el contacto después de casi diez años

-¿genial pero que haces aquí? Bueno no es por ser mala si perdiste el contacto con ella después de diez años

-Si Jhoselyn, perdí el contacto si no fuera por mi padre que estaba hablando con su hermano jamás la vería de nuevo

\- qué bueno que hayas recobrado el contacto de nuevo con Rous

En otra mesa de la cafetería se encontraba un enojado castiel, sus demás compañeros en la mesa lo observaban de manera curiosa pues parecía que su aura negra había aumentado más de lo que era

*Quién demonios es ese tipo y que quiere con rous, de que se estarán riendo *

-Castiel

\- qué quieres delegado

-nada, así con ese carácter mejor ni te hablo

-hasta que por fin haces algo coherente

Tomo sus cosas y se retiró de la cafetería, durante las últimas horas fueron agonizantes para él pues no solo se le había acercado el nuevo, sino también todo el grupo, sin contar que las chicas morían por ese chico y esta vez hablaría a la salida con ella o eso creía el

En la salida se encontraba rous sonriendo, pues estaba conversando con viktor mientras la ayudaba a subirse a su moto una imagen que quizás no era muy cómoda para castiel pero si para los demás.

Había pasado más de un mes y ya era san Valentín, muchos tenía planeado varias cosas regalos cartas, chocolates y castiel no era la excepción, pues esta vez reclamaría lo que con si era ya suyo,

La directora realizo una convocatoria de bandas y él no se quedaría atrás, pues el concurso le daría una gran ventaja hacia rous

En otro lado del instituto,

\- así que te planeas ir pronto.

-no, tanto solo terminando este año me ire.

-aun así… te extrañare

-todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos en nuestra infancia fueron geniales, pero espero que pronto puedas tu ir a visitarme

-eso tenlo por seguro

-muy bien vamos al evento anda

Pese que el tiempo los volvió a unir, no olvidara el día que lo vio en la entrada de su casa.

Todo había salido a la luz y aunque ella se sintiera aliviada no fue lo mismo para castiel pues ya llevaba más de dos días sin ir al instituto ya se había hecho a la idea de no verlo por un buen tiempo, continuaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que el timbre la hizo sobre saltar, cuando abrió la puerta se llevó la mejor sorpresa de su vida, su primo estaba frente a ella con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

-no piensas saludar a tu primo

-es que no puedo creerlo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿acaso está mal venir a visitarte?

-no claro que no…pero

-me entere que has estado muy distraída últimamente ¿puedo saber porque?

-…. Pasa y hablamos en la sala

-perfecto

Rous le explico con brevedad, lo que había vivido estos últimos meses, desde la planeación del concierto hasta la verdadera identidad de debrah

-Valla no puedo creer que ella haya hecho todo eso solo por fama

-si yo tampoco lo creo, pero bueno dime ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

\- lo suficiente

-¿lo suficiente?

-sí, estudiare aquí al menos hasta graduarme

-enserio eso es increíble

A casi dos semanas desde su llegada se ha vuelto el más popular entre la mayoría de las mujeres, y ahora en san Valentín tuve que ayudarlo para que pudiera abrir su casillero, pues recibió casi una carta por estudiante y quizás repetidas eso fue el momento más cómico, pues no sabía qué hacer con tantas cartas de todas las chicas

Narradora

Las clases solo duraron unas pocas horas pues en la tarde empezaría el concurso de bandas poco a poco se fueron eliminando las bandas y solo quedaron dos, cuando la banda de castiel paso ahí estaba Rous

Al fin era el turno de castiel, tocaron algunas canciones reconocidas por el grupo (la que ustedes gusten)

Paso un poco de tiempo, y darían a conocer al ganador cuando castiel subio su aura aumento pues ahí estaba Rous con viktos muy felices pues el le había regalado un peluche eso hizo estallar de ira

-¡puedo saber qué te pasa tabla!

-¡de qué demonios estás hablando!

-¿Cómo? No te hagas.. primero decides ayudarme con lo de debrah y después no me diriges la palabra ¿a qué juegas?

-en primera lo hice porque sabía que algo andaba mal y en segunda tú te la pasaste evitándome mas no yo

*es cierto, cuando llegue ya no le dirigi la palabra más*

-pero eso no explica que andes con ese tipo

-¿Cuál….? Jajajajaja

-¿Qué están gracioso tabla?

-por eso quería hablar contigo mira él es viktor….. mi primo

-hola, un placer

Cuando castiel escucho esas palabras se le vino el mundo abajo no solo por haber pensado mal sino que hizo el peor ridículo de su vida y peor aún Rosa estaba grabando sin contar que todo el instituto esta en shock, muchas chicas le habían agarrado rencor a rous en vano

-yo nose que decir

-tal vez pedirle a ella perdón ¿no crees?

-yo… perdón

-qué lindo y lo tengo grabado

-….. si te perdono

-¡ROSA!

Durante los últimos días todo volvió a la normalidad pero con una pequeña diferencia castiel y rous no tenían una relación formal, más bien una relación puesto que seguían como antes y esta vez tenía que dejar su orgullo

*Mensajes*

-hola

-hola castiel ¿Qué deseas?

-un favor

¿de qué se trata?

-nos vemos en el parque

-si claro

-Te veo en media hora

Cuando rous llego al parque fue atacada literalmente por demonio

-No basta demonio me haces cosquillas jajaja

-hola

-hola

-¿qué es todo esto?

-La merienda

-Muy bien castiel de que se trata

-No puedo ser amable solo una ves

-no, si pero me es raro en ti

-….

-Ya mejor dime para que querías verme

-se mi novia

-….

-mira yo tenía todo planeado pero con el incidente de debra y la confusión de tu primo ya no pude hacer nada

-que directo

-.. ya bueno quieres se mi novia sí o no

\- sí, me encantaría

-jajajaja vuelve a reproducirlo

-ni se te ocurra volverlo a poner maldito delegado

\- aun no entiendo como rosa logro grabar lo del parque

-lysandro tiene razón como hizo eso

Unos escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de los chicos en solo pensar como lo hizo rosa

Muy bien hasta aquí el capítulo muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios

Me costó algo este capítulo tenía la idea pero no podía plasmarla y cuando al fin lo aria me quedo sin internet y compu, pero conseguí trabajo en un cibera sí que logre hacerlo ojala les guste, creo quedo un poco más extenso que los otros espero sus comentarios, regaños, criticas

Y si alguien desea unirse para ser la pareja de viktor u otro chico es bienvenida :3

Nos leemos luego


	9. boda y mejillas ruborizadas

Hola chicas eh aquí un nuevo capítulo :3 el penúltimo ahora si las dejo leer

AL FIN JUNTOS

Hoy era el gran, en el que al fin kentin y mitsukiyandere estarían juntos, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y eso era más que claro que el agua.

En un cuarto de hotel donde se encontraba el novio, solo daba vueltas de un lado mientras miraba el pequeño altar a lo lejos, la pequeña brisa de las olas movían la tela blanca que cubría el altar

-Tranquilo kentin harás un agujero

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo delegado? Esta que se muere de nervios porque cree que lo dejaran plantado en el altar

-castiel que inmaduro eres

-puff…

\- Nataniel tiene razón castiel no debes de ser cruel con los las emociones con los demás

-está bien.

-discúlpenme debo ver a mi hermana

En otro cuarto se encontraba mitsukiyandere con las demás chicas

-¿y si dice que no? ¿su huye?

\- si mejor te calmas, te estas estresando en vano

-Creo que tienes razón

\- hola puedo pasar

\- claro lysandro adelante

-muy bien todas afuera

-gracias rous

-Te ves hermosa

-gracias hermano

-estas lista

-algo nerviosa solamente eso

-(lysandro sonrió) es normal, solo recuerda que hoy es tu día y debes disfrutarlo estaré ahí para cuando lo necesites

-gracias

-estas lista

-Puff… si estoy lista

lysandro extendió su mano y camino con hermana de la mano rumbo donde sería la ceremonia, en ese lugar se encontraba kentin frente al altar

-tranquilo hijo todo saldrá Bien

-gracias mama

-quieres un consejo

-Eh… si claro

-tu padre estaba mucho peor que tu (le dedico una sonrisa cálida)

-gracias mama (aunque eso no era muy alentador si, así fue su padre no se imagina como terminaría el )

El tono de la entrada realzo más los nervios de los futuros esposos pasaron todas las damas de honor junto con sus parejas y al final la novia quien venía de la mano de su hermano pues su padre no podía asistir debido a un trabajo de emergencias

**Estaba frente a mí con un vestido que me hizo perder el aliento, cado paso que daba no solo era una tortura, mis los nervios aumentaban mas **

-cuida bien de ella

-eso are lysandro

-te quiero hermana y se muy feliz

-Yo también hermano

-muy bien empecemos con la ceremonia

Durante las palabras del juez en algunos el aburrimiento ataco de todos los ángulos en especial a armin quien estaba por sacar su consola si no fuera por los demás quien lo miraron como si una horda de zombis lo quisieran comer.

-muy bien, kentin aceptas a mitsukiyandere como tu futura esposa, amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe

-acepto

Excelente y tu mitsukiyandere aceptas a kentin como tu futura esposa, amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe

-acepto

\- por lo que me concede el estado de Okinawa, los declaro finalmente marido y mujer puede besar a la novia

Todos los invitados aplaudieron y por fin kentin se sentía la persona más feliz en ese momento,

(Empieza lo macabro :3 )

En la recepción todos los invitados tomaban sus asientos, en cuanto a los nuevos esposos caminaban por algunas áreas de la isla para tomarse algunas fotos de recuerdos

-lista para irnos

-si claro vámonos

La feliz pareja se dirigía al evento en el salón todo estaba a la perfección sin contar que armin había desaparecido para jugar con su psp todo hubiera salido a la perfección si no fuera, por Jhoselyn quien se lo encontró por curiosidad y alexy quien les dé comiso sus psp pues los conocía demasiado a la perfección

El evento era de lo más tranquilo posible hasta que

-muy bien, señoras y señores algunos invitados darán un discurso

-bueno, yo no tengo nada que decir pues…no estaba preparado, pero les puedo decir que les deseo lo mejor y que sean muy feliz

-interesante discurso delegado

-cállate…

-bueno quiero desearles lo mejor a ustedes y que su matrimonio sea lo mejor, y ya esperamos ver al mini kentin o mitsuky

Un rojo carmesí cubrió a la pareja, no tenían planeado nada de eso y era algo de lo mas incomodo

-qué directo alexys

-bueno hermana a ti te deseo lo mejor y sé que nuestro padre no a estado aquí en tu día pero te puedo asegurar que dejo esto

"hija, sé que hoy es tu gran día y no poder estar, pero lo que si les puedo decir: es que su matrimonio lo cuiden como si fuera siempre el primer día, nunca peleen por cosas que no son necesarias sean felices te quiere tu padre"

Esas breves palabras hicieron llorar a mitsukiyandere, pues aunque él no estaba le deseaba un excelente matrimonio

-yo te deseo a ti y a kentin lo mejor y que sean muy felices, asi que propongo un brindis por mi hermana y ahora alguien más que lo veré como un hermano

-puf… que puedo decir yo pues suerte con su matrimonio

Su matrimonio será como los videojuegos si se enojan game over

Bueno en su mayoría los invitados no entendieron bien lo que armin quería explicar

El momento del ramo había llegado y todas las solteras se colocaron en la pista mientras los hombres conversaban entre ellos.

Hasta que

-señoras y se señores tenemos a una ganadora Miyuki Higurashi, muchas felicidades

Un rojo carmesí cubrió por completo el color de lysandro estaba planeando una propuesta, pero jamás se imaginó que eso pasaría en el día de la boda de su hermana

Ahora era el turno de la liga, momento oportuno para que armin consiguiera su psp y lo logro sin contar con un pequeño detalle estaba cercas de una mesa donde se podría apreciar el momento en el que lanzaban la liga

\- ¿Qué? ¡noooo! Perdí mi partida todo por culpa de…

Un rojo carmesí seguido de estruendosas carcajadas fuero el complemento perfecto para darse cuenta que perdió su partida por culpa de una liga

-quien lo diría hermano haz logrado ganar algo jugando en tu psp

-jaja que gracioso eh…

Para finalizar el baile de pareja el matrimonio se despidió para irse de luna de miel

\- a donde vamos

-iremos a…

-enserio es increíble

-te amo

-y yo a ti

\- muchas gracias por sus comentarios y al fin estoy a punto de acabar este fic :¨3

Hare segunda temporada, nose

Pero gracias a todas la que participaron prestándome a sus personajes y que me alentaron para concluirlo, sin más gracias

Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo


	10. sorpresas inesperadas

Hola chicas como están bueno aquí el ultimo capitulo :D pero bueno gracias por leer a todas de corazón segunda temporada :3 se los dejo a su criterio sin más disfruten de este ultimo capitulo

Personajes son propiedad de chinomiko

La historia es mía

Sorpresas inesperadas

Ha pasado un año desde la boda, las cosas han ido viento en popa pues este año se veía prometedor, nuevo empleo, hogar nuevo y la mayoría de sus amigos se enfrentaban al mismo estrés que ellos

Kentin se encontraba en su oficina en la base militar revisando el expediente de los nuevos reclutas y de quienes estaban todavía, estaba exhausto llevaba días revisando documentos hubiera tardado menos si la secretaria no fuera tan distraída que revolvió todos los expedientes ahora tenía que organizarlos, pero eso sería otro día ya era noche y tenía que retirarse a casa.

Durante su trayecto trataba de pensar en el regalo para su aniversario quizás una cena o aprovechar e irse de vacaciones juntos unos días a acampar o la playa sinceramente no quería saber nada que fuera la ciudad ya vivía en uno como pensar en otra.

Entro a su casa con un profundo suspiro estaba exhausto, en la entrada varias fotos de él y mitsukiyandere en su boda algunos en diferentes lugares excursiones, luna de miel y una con todos los chicos, solo con un detalle no era una foto común donde todos se mostraran decentes

Discutiendo, haciendo gestos, bromas, si definitivamente no era normal

-oh valla… ¿cómo te fue? Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo

-agotador, si pensaba quedarme más tiempo pero necesitaba alejarme un tiempo de ahí y a ti ¿Qué tal la residencia?

-agotador, un niño mordió a una enfermera, sabes era igual de rebelde que castiel

-me imagino, oye…

El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación se dirigió a la oficina para no ser escuchado

-O claro que si ¿cuándo?

\- el otro domingo

-perfecto le avisare muchas gracias

Colgó el teléfono agradeciendo que el lugar al que había planeado estuviera libre aun que ahora la intriga era saber con quién dejar a cookie (aquí será un cachorro XD no será adulto), dejárselo a castiel: seguro y se lo regresaba en abrigo, armin: lo mataría de hambre a culpa de los videojuegos, Alexy: lo vestiría diario, Nathaniel los odia prefiere los gatos, su única esperanza seria lysandro si no fuera que es muy olvidadizo.

Decidió mandarles un mensaje esperando la contestación de uno de ellos

-ni pienses que cuidare esa alimaña

-lo siento saldré de viaje y también estoy viendo donde dejar a blanca

-estás loco cookie podría comerse a rocket

-lo siento debo de cuidar a mi conejo esta esta enfermo

-bueno ya que mi hermano no puede, yo lo hare

-Vale gracias alexy te debo una

Solo faltaba avisarle a mitsukiyandere pues en esta semana podría dar las fechas para vacacionar salio de la oficina

\- tienes planes para el próximo domingo

-no pero estaba pensando sacar mis días vacacionales ¿Por qué?

-bueno que te parece si tú y yo- la toma de la cintura y la pega junto a el-nos vamos de vacaciones el próximo sábado

-huy me encantaría

Perfecto – le dice mientras le da un suave beso en los labios-.

Ala mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano para ir a sus respectivos trabajos

En la residencia mitsukiyandere se encontraba en la cafetería tomando un te

-¿cómo sigues?

-bien los mareos ya desaparecieron ¿tu mano cómo sigue?

\- creo mejor algo que con medicamento no lo puede curar ¿Cuándo le piensas decir?

-nos iremos de viaje el próximo domingo esta como a dos hora en auto asi que no habrá peligro

-eso espero

Hoy es el gran día del viaje los nervios a flor de piel para mitsukiyandere decirle esto no sería cosa fácil, pero sin duda una cosa que les alegraría

Era ya un poco tarde y kentin planeo una cena algo de vino y quizás la fogata frente al mar

Mitsukiyandere se colocó un vestido blanco con algunos detalles lila y unos flats (zapato sin tacon)

Kentin un pantalón negro con una playera de estampado militar

-Te vez hermosa

\- gracias

-Ven toma aciento

La comida fue de los más amena pero era una locura su mente no sabía cómo decirle y tenía miedo a su reacción

-kentin te…tengo algo que contarte

-si dime que pasa

-yo… bueno desde hace unas semanas me eh sentido mal

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Bueno solo mareo y nauseas pero es normal

-¿qué quieres decir con normal?

-estoy embarazada

Desconcertado (diría impactado) no sabía cómo reaccionar sinceramente no se esperaba algo así, pero sin duda era algo que alegraría más su hogar, se levantó de su lugar y la abrazo con delicadeza pensando que en cualquier segundo se rompería

\- me has hecho la persona más feliz mientras le daba un delicado beso en los labios

-Te amo

\- yo también ¿ya le has dicho a tu hermano?

-jaja aún no

-llegando les daremos la sorpresa

-si claro

Mientras se abrasaban fuegos pirotécnicos alumbraban la noche, quizás el reto más difícil era el planear su boda pero ahora venía uno mayor y era convertir a esa pequeña o pequeño para bien y este era el entrenamiento más difícil de sus vidas

FIN

Bueno hasta aquí el video muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que le haya gustado

Y me disculpo si los nombres no están bien escritos y porqué la historia es demasiado corta espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto


	11. 2 temporada ¿problemas?

**¿y la 2° TEMPORADA?**

**Chicas les prometí 2° temporada lamentablemente ya no entro mucho aquí porque, bueno mi computadora ya no la ocupo la agarra más mi hermano por cuestiones escolares y me eh acostumbrado a usar el celular, por eso comento lo siguiente subiré está a novela a wattpad (ya que puedo editar o subir capítulos con el celular) y la segunda temporada ahí mismo ya las subiré y proyectos a futuro**

**Esta es mi cuenta en wattpad:**

** user/DianaLauraHdz8 **

**subiré los capítulos de la primera temporada a partir de hoy eh iré preparando los cap de la 2°**

**sin más me despido adiós :D**


	12. Chapter 12

2 temporada

bien chicas para aquellas que leen mi fic debo de informarles que la historia se quedara en mi cuenta pero ya no subiré aquí la segunda temporada, la cual ya esta en wattpad aquí se me dificulta actualizar ya que debo hacerlo en word (así se me facilita un poco mas hacer la historia), sin mas que decir

les dejo el enlace de la segunda temporada del fic

story/81761750-aprendiendo-a-ser-padres


	13. fin?

2 temporada

bien chicas para aquellas que leen mi fic debo de informarles que la historia se quedara en mi cuenta pero ya no subiré aquí la segunda temporada, la cual ya esta en wattpad aquí se me dificulta actualizar ya que debo hacerlo en word (así se me facilita un poco mas hacer la historia), sin mas que decir

les dejo el enlace de la segunda temporada del fic

story/81761750-aprendiendo-a-ser-padres


End file.
